Death
by IfixD
Summary: Newkirk mourns over a fallen friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

First, this story is like medicine. After the death of a beloved person I thought about getting over it, and so the idea of writing a story came into my mind. Actually, I'm not quite sure whether it was a good idea to let this story I simply had to write be an english fanfic, because I'm still not the best in wirting English. I hope you may forgive this.

But nevertheless I want you to enjoy the story.

Sorry for the # int the title, actually it hould have been a '.

But now, the story:

* * *

It happened some hours ago, but he still couldn't realize anything of it.

He sat there, chin in his hands, and waited for something else to happen, but nothing happened at all. Nobody talked, nobody even moved. Some of his comrades where out of the barracks. They didn't want to bother him or any of the other members of the Traveller's Aide Society.

They suffered a great loss, and some days ago he wouldn't have thought that the disappearing of one of his friends would hurt that much. Now he knew better.

Yes, he was his friend, and he could still hear his voice in his head, but the fact that he wouldn't hear his real voice again was still overwhelming. So much overwhelming that he couldn't realize it at all.

He wondered what had happened to the others. Hogan maybe was in his office, behind the locked door, so nobody could reach him. He needed to be alone. Surely he blamed himself already. He was the one in command, he made the plans, he was responsible for the consequences.

Newkirk knew that it was hard for the Colonel, but he also wanted to talk to him. Wanted to talk him out of his own guilt. Wanted to see him, wanted to check whether his CO was okay. But he didn't dare it. Maybe he would leave him alone for some hours, then he could check on him.

Kinch was somewhere downstairs in the tunnels. Newkirk could remember his shocked face when he got to know what happened at the meeting point. He himself was still in shock, he felt his hands trembling and his heart beating fast.

He felt alone. He needed to talk to someone, so that he could face his own feelings. Inside him, there was a mixture of several of them. He felt angry. Angry that he lost a good friend, maybe his best friend, and it all simply went on. Time passed like nothing did happen, but so much had happened. Too much to realize. Then he felt guilty. Guilty that he couldn't protect his mate, that he couldn't change anything, guilty for living while he was dead. He felt empty. He had heard that loosing a friend would leave a person in a mood like that. Empty, because there was now a hole in his life, a gap which couldn't be filled that easily.

There was also a gap in the team. They had lost a friend, a team member, a nice guy and also a hero. He had saved them all. All that was left of him was an empty bunk an a lot of memories. He wondered whether the Colonel had already informed London that they had lost a man. Maybe they would send another man to replace their fallen mate, but Newkirk was sure that nobody could replace a friend like that.

The door opened.

"Raus, raus, alles raus. Geh'mer, geh'mer, geh'mer!", it was Schultz. Poor old Schultzi hadn't an idea that they were one man short.

Hogan opened the door to his door. He was pale, paler than even a ghost could be.

"Colonel Hogan! Are you ill?", Schultz asked surprised.

"No, I'm not", the man mumbled. Newkirk watched him with concern. The Colonel looked like the Corporal felt: absolutely bad.

The first time Schultz noticed that something was really wrong was when he counted the prisoners of war. When one was missing, he started to read out every single name, but he didn't get far because after reading out loud the first two names Klink came out of his office. Newkirk could watch Schultz getting smaller and smaller when he informed the Kommandant that one prisoner was missing. Klink's face went red and he barked that someone should let the dogs out and ordered Schultz and some other German soldiers to look for the missing man even before he knew the name of him. At least he wasn't interested in this minor problem, he simply wanted to keep his record. Klink glared at Hogan through his monocle.

"I will find your man and when I find him, all men from your barracks will spend 30 days in the cooler. Nobody escaped Stalag 13, nobody escapes and nobody will escape in the future..."

"You won't find him", Hogan said in a low , but stubborn, and Newkirk bit his lip. He wasn't quite sure about it but he thought he saw a tear glistening in the Colonel's eye.

"Why?!"

"Because he's not stupid!", Kinch remarked and supported the Colonel because he wasn't sure whether his CO would find an excuse very fast.

"We will see, we will see", Klink aid and shot an angry look at Hogan who remained apathetically. Then he went back to his office.

Newkirk glanced at his CO. Hogan looked hurt, so hurt and guilty the Corporal hadn't seen anyone before, but after another moment the mask returned and Hogan looked only pale again.

"Let's get back to the barracks", Kinch said and patted Hogan on the arm.

Silently they went in.

The silence remained. Newkirk felt uncomfortable and wanted to get out. Out of the barracks, out of the Stalag, he wanted to run away, but with the forest full of Germans who looked after a missing prisoner of war, there was no chance. He only would endanger the so called Traveller's Aide Society. Newkirk also wondered whether this whole business would go on. They were traumatized and he wasn't sure whether they could go on. Going on would only remind them of him, the missing member.

Unless the nearly overwhelming numbness Newkirk realized that he needed to talk to someone. Without talking, he would break down sooner or later. Normally he had a mate who would listen to everything that bothered him. Thinking on this reminded him again how big the hole in his life was now. Too big.

Finally Newkirk decided to ask Kinch to listen to him. The Sergeant sat there, staring at the wooden table in front of his face without showing any reaction that he recognized all the things that happened around him. Actually nothing remarkable happened, but that wasn't important.

"Uhm, Kinch, do you mind if I sit down?", he asked politely.

The Sergeant shook his head, but still didn't look up.

"Do you want to talk?", Newkirk offered. Maybe they could both share their sorrow, maybe it would be easier to bear.

Finally Kinch looked up.

"Not really. It still hurts too much."

"I know", Newkirk said, "but maybe it would help."

"Do you want to talk?", Kinch asked, ignoring the Corporal's last words.

"I'm not sure, but I guess I need to", Newkirk answered and looked away. He couldn't stand a look into Kinch's eyes and see the huge misery in there. It was too painful to see his ever so calm and peaceful friend hurt like that.

"Mhh, I understand. But I guess I'm not the right person you should talk to", Kinch sighed.

Newkirk knew right in this moment that it was too painful for the sergeant to talk about the death of his friend, even thinking on the young man was quite hurtful.

Newkirk stood up.

"I'm sorry, mate."

"No, it's okay, really."

"Sorry, mate, but I can't."

"I know. I understand that quite well. We all have to come to terms in our own way, haven't we?", Newkirk said in a neutral way, but nevertheless a glimpse of despair could be seen on his face, a glimpse Kinch couldn't ignore.

"Perhaps you should go to the Colonel. Surely he needs someone to talk to. Everytime when something went wrong I went to him and let him talk about whatever was on his mind. After that he always felt better, but this time... I think it's too much for me to bear, and for him, too"; Kinch stared at the table again, his face motionless.

Newkirk nodded. Yes, the Colonel was the next one to talk to. Normally he would go to Carter, Carter was very good in listening to the problems of his friends. Sometimes he tried to give advices, but most of the time he simply listened. Additionally, Carter's advices weren't that informative and helpful, but they were good enough to laugh at them and to get in a better mood. Also he made Newkirk feel that there was someone who understood him, his fears, his sorrows and everything that bothered him. But Carter wasn't there. Newkirk would never have the chance to talk to his friend, not in this life. Because this time, Carter was the reason for all their grieving. Carter was dead.

* * *

First chapter is done :)

Now it's up to you: Because I don't know whether I want to leave this story as a one-shot or I want to continue, I'd like you to decide. Send me a mail or something like this ( and please don't forget the reviews^^) and tell me what to you want: an one-shot with a sad end or a story maybe with a happy ending. It's up to you!

isa^^


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, some of you guys liked me to continue... to be honest, I'm glad about it. I haven't decided yet whether Carter should live or should stay dead. But nevertheless I'd like to say Thank you to all of you who did review this story, because I was very happy about that. Hopefully I deserve some more reviews :)

But now I'd like you to enjoy the next chapter.

"_Come on, Carter, hurry up", Newkirk hissed at the young Sergeant. _

_They were behind some bushes and watched the new munitions factory. Next to Newkirk, there were LeBeau and Hogan, also waiting for Carter who arrived with the explosives. He had been a bit behind them because he had to carry all the stuff. _

"_Calm down, I'm here", he whispered a bit annoyed. Newkirk wouldn't be as fast as he was if he had to carry all the explosives with him. _

"_Okay, Carter, you know what to do. Plant the explosives in the factory and get back. Be quick about it", Hogan ordered him. _

"_Okay Colonel", with this words the Sergeant started his way to the factory. Thanks to his German uniform nobody would suspect him to be a spy._

_LeBeau shivered. "It's cold tonight, isn't it?"_

"_Hopefully we would be back in the Stalag in a few hours", Hogan mumbled and watched the German soldiers outside the factory. He prayed that their mission would go right. Lately, they had a lot of luck, they had completed their missions with success and London was pleased with them. He wanted this to continue._

"_Yeah, in a few hours", Newkirk commented and shivered, too. _

"_You'd better be quick, Carter, or you'll find us frozen to death", LeBeau joked half-hearted._

_Newkirk snorted and Hogan smiled slightly. _

"_He's going into the munitions factory", Hogan informed his men while looking through the binoculars. _

"_I haven't a good feeling about this. Didn't anybody recognize him?", LeBeau asked and looked in the Colonel's direction._

"_It doesn't seem like someone did", Hogan answered._

"_Ya'll see, in a few minutes we have him back here, save and in one piece. Everything'll be fine and we'll return to the Stalag", Newkirk tried to sound confident._

"_Newkirk's right, LeBeau, there's nothing to worry ab- oh crap!", Hogan cursed._

"_What's happening?", Newkirk asked, not sure whether he really wanted to hear the answer._

"_Hochstetter's just arrived", Hogan said and bit his lip. _

"_Hochstetter? What does he want?", LeBeau said and felt quite uncomfortable. He prayed that the Major wouldn't discover Carter. _

"_I don't know. He's talking to one of the soldiers right now. And there comes Carter. Hochstetter doesn't seem to see him. But Carter did see him and now he tries to avoid him. And it seems that he's successful. A little more and he can hide and... Holy Christ!", Hogan told his men and then bit his lip once more._

"_What?", Newkirk whispered. He didn't want to watch the scenery in front of the factory. _

_LeBeau faced him, deathly pale. _

"_Hochstetter discovered Carter, but hopefully he only asks him some questions and then let go of him", Hogan said and prayed silently to God that nothing would happen to the youngest of his men. _

"_How much time has Carter to escape from setting the timer 'till the explosion?", Newkirk asked and hoped for the best._

"_5 minutes. We couldn't risk that someone discovers the bomb before it detonates", Hogan answered and had the feeling that this could be Carter's death sentence. _

"_Blimey", Newkirk whispered, but his two comrades had heard him. _

"_What does Hochstetter want to know?", LeBeau asked and didn't expect an answer. At least he didn't get one._

"_Damn it!", Hogan nearly shouted in pure fury and stood up._

"_Colonel?", Newkirk asked surprised. _

"_Hochstetter does suspect him. He takes Carter to his car. The boy struggles against it, but I guess he has no chance to escape. We have to get to him and help him before the bomb detonates", Hogan said in a rush and wanted to run to Carter. But Newkirk and LeBeau didn't let him. _

"_Let me go. We haven't time for this. I'm not gonna let Carter be a prisoner of this son of a bit-", Hogan hissed._

"_Quiet down, Colonel! Think for a moment! We can't help Carter this way. We should find out where Hochstetter wants to take him and then rescue him from that place", Newkirk said with a lot of authority in his voice._

_Hogan calmed down in an instant._

"_Yeah, you're right, Newkirk. Sorry for this little outburst", he said calmly._

"_There's nothing to be sorry for, Colonel", the Corporal said. _

_Suddenly the bomb went off and the whole factory seemed to consist of fire and flying debris. _

_Hogan stared in shock at the form of Hochstetter, who stopped dragging Carter to his car and how they went flying through the air because of the explosion and then disappeared in the flames. LeBeau had his eyes closed, his ears were ringing from the explosion, but he didn't care. He didn't want to see anything, because he didn't want the obvious to be the truth. Newkirk turned deathly pale and was so shocked and horrified that he couldn't keep his small dinner down. _

_After some minutes, Hogan, LeBeau and Newkirk were still there, behind a bush and shocked. Nobody had moved since the explosion. LeBeau who had opened his eyes again stared at the flames which still destroyed the ruins of the factory. He couldn't even think on something, he could only see the flames. In Hogan's head the scene when the explosion started repeated itself over and over again. Newkirk stared shocked on the ground before him. His last words to Carter where still ringing in his ears. Then he saw Carter's form disappearing in the fire. _

"_Guys, we have to get back", Hogan said calmly and interrupted Newkirk' s thoughts. _

_LeBeau nodded, but Newkirk now faced the fire, the fire that had eaten up his best friend. _

"_Peter", Hogan placed a hand on the Corporal's shoulder. The man looked at him, and the Colonel looked in a pair of eyes without expression, with no feeling. _

_Hogan knew what Newkirk wanted, he wanted it himself. He wanted to run to the ruins of the munitions factory, wanted to look for Carter like he hoped that the young Sergeant lived unless he knew that he was dead and that they couldn't do anything. Hogan understood his men well. But he was the one in command, he had to decide whether they should look for the rest of Carter which surely wasn't more than some nearly ashen bones with no chance to identify it or whether they should get back to the Stalag and avoid some German soldiers which looked for spies or saboteurs. Hogan decided to get at least his remaining men back safely. And so they went back to their prison which would never be the same with one of them dead._

Newkirk woke up with a start. Sweat was all over his body and his breathing was heavy. This dream had been quite strange. He had been able to know everything Hogan and LeBeau thought, additionally to his own thoughts. He was still shocked. Carter died in his dream, one of his greatest fears came true and the results were even more terrible.

Newkirk jumped from his upper bunk to check on Carter who was supposed to sleep in the lower one. He knew it would help him to calm down when he saw his friend save there in his own bunk. First, he was shocked that he couldn't see anything there. Then he remembered that it was in the middle of the night, it was dark in the barracks and he couldn't see anything because of that. Nevertheless, his heart started to beat faster again. Because he couldn't see Carter, he started to touch him, but there was no one the lower bunk! No Carter, just the blanket. Newkirk sat down on the bunk. He closed his eyes and that was the moment that his dream hadn't been only a dream. He had only remembered what had really happened. He had lost Carter.

Not that he only lost the person Sergeant Andrew Carter, he had lost his best friend. And the last words he had said to him were that he had to hurry. Of course, Carter had been able to drive one crazy, with his trapping over nearly everything or with being a little too naïve and so on, but nevertheless he had been the best friend one could have. He had been there for Newkirk when the Corporal had had a problem, he had been there when Newkirk had needed someone to cheer him up, all in all Carter had been the best company, the funniest mate, the most understanding one.

Now, when Carter wasn't there, Newkirk realized how much he had meant to him.

And he realized that he needed someone to talk to. That was right in the moment when he discovered some little light escaping from the Colonel's office from under the door. So Hogan couldn't sleep, too. Newkirk decided to go to the office and look after the Colonel.

The Corporal put a blanket around his shoulders and then went to the door. Carefully with trying to be not too loud he knocked an the wood and then entranced silently with nearly making no sound. Hogan was awake, like Newkirk had expected it, sitting on a chair near the table and staring on the wooden table before him without moving.

"What is it?", he grumbled.

"Er, hello, Colonel. I couldn't sleep after waking up from a nightmare and then I saw that you were still awake. So I decided to check on you", Newkirk explained.

Finally, Hogan moved and faced him. He had dark shadows under his eyes and was pale like a ghost.

"Geez Colonel, excuse me for saying that but you look awful", Newkirk said.

"You aren't looking very well, too", Hogan said and raised an eyebrow.

"Sit down, Corporal", Hogan said after awhile.

Newkirk took the offered seat, not sure what to say or to do.

"So you couldn't sleep?", Hogan asked because he noticed Newkirk being unsure what to say.

"Yeah, I had some really bad nightmare and after that I thought it was simply a nightmare and wanted to check on … him whether he was okay. That was when I noticed it wasn't only a nightmare", Newkirk explained, not daring to say Carter's name.

"I understand. Guess I see it everytime I close my eyes"; Hogan said quietly, knowing what Newkirk was talking about.

"Guess we screwed it really up this time?", Newkirk mumbled defeated.

Hogan nodded.

"I wonder whether I could have anticipated something of it", Hogan said finally.

"No", Newkirk simply said.

"Sorry?"

"I don't think you could have anticipate anything of it. You can't see the future, you can only do what you decide that would be the best in the present. Also we can not change the past. It took me some time to realize it, but now it helps me", Newkirk said in a low voice, watching the wooden table like there was something interesting. He didn't dare to look the Colonel straight in the eye because he knew they both had some tears in their eyes. They both felt that they screwed it up, that they were to blame for something they couldn't have avoided.

"Maybe I have to realize this on my own", Hogan said.

"Yeah, it helps."

After some silence Hogan asked: "Do you blame me?"

"No, I don't. Nobody does. Except you, of course", Newkirk answered.

"Do you really think so?", Hogan asked,still not assured.

"We all do", Newkirk said and looked Hogan in the eyes.

Hogan nodded.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Would you mind going to bed now?", Hogan asked.

Newkirk wasn't tired, but he knew he had to sleep and Hogan needed some sort of a nap, too. So he yawned and said: "No, good night, Colonel."

The Corporal stood up and went to the door. Carefully opening it, he looked back at his CO.

"And Colonel? Remember you aren't the on to blame."

Hogan tried a smile and then Newkirk went out of his office, closed the door and went to his bunk. Still feeling not able to sleep, he sat down on Carter's empty bunk.

Newkirk deary missed his friend. He knew he would do anything to get Carter back, to talk to him and to listen to all the stories he had wanted to tell him. Newkirk had been annoyed sometimes because Carter liked it to tell stories and once started, he couldn't stop it. Now Newkirk would dearly listen to every silly story Carter would want to tell if Carter would be there. The Corporal knew it was kind of stupid to wish a dead man to be still alive, but he also knew it was human. He remembered all the novel he had read about people who wanted their dead beloved ones to live again and how the miracles happened and they got them back. Usually, this had something to do with some self-sacrificing, and right in this moment Newkirk felt up to sacrifice his dear life to bring Carter back to life. In the next moment, he thought that this was stupid because carter wouldn't be happy with his best friend dead and him alive. Smiling at this, Newkirk thought about calling a witch or somebody like this and getting this person in getting Carter back from the dead. The British knew that was simply impossible, but it would be something Carter would laugh at if he got to know it. Also Newkirk knew that the witch would surely need Carter's corpse. And all of Sergeant Andrew J. Carter had been burned.

"Oh mate, what did you do to deserve a death like this?", Newkirk whispered quietly. A part of him waited for an answer while the other part laughed bitterly at this. An answer was simply impossible.

Newkirk only wanted to talk to Carter. He had known him for what seemed surely a long time. And now, with Carter being dead for approximately a day, he couldn't even remember his voice. He couldn't imagine him talking to him because he hadn't any idea of Carter's voice. Newkirk could easily remember his friend's whole facial expressions, but never his voice.

That was the really disturbing, horrifying fact: With carter being dead for a day, he started to forget him. And that really frightened Newkirk.

tbc

That's it for today. I'm getting tired now, but I wanted to end this chapter. Hopefully you'll like it. Please let me know whether you do or you don't like it. Still, I apologize for the orthografical mistakes I've made. But I hope you liked this chapter nevertheless.

Isa^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there!

Another chapter is finished. It took me long but this afternoon, when I had to learn some biology stuff and didn't want to do it, I wrote the last part of it and here it is.

Thanks for all the reviews, I really loved to read them. Keep on writing them!! :)

Now, read and have fun with the new chapter!!

Isa :)

Chapter 3

The next morning came brightly. It was still freezing outside and the snow was glittering in the early morning sun. Roll call was late on this morning, because Klink and most of the guards had been in the forest nearly the whole night, looking for Carter. Anyway, they hadn't been successful. Because of this Klink was in a very bad mood this morning. As Schultz reported to him that all prisoners were present except Carter he went to Hogan.

"Well, Colonel Hogan, the both of us were getting along well until now and I won't appreciate this to change", he barked and glared at Hogan.

The Colonel looked still awful, but he didn't care.

"Me neither, Klink", he said.

"That's fine. Maybe you wouldn't mind telling me where your man Carter went", Klink tried to sound gentle.

"I would, but I don't have a clue", Hogan answered.

"I don't believe you", Klink hissed.

"And I don't care", Hogan said.

Klink looked angry at him and then went to his office. The prisoners themselves went to their barracks, followed by Schultz.

"Please, Colonel Hogan, where is Carter? The Colonel will have my head if I don't find him", Schultz said and sent a pleading look in Hogan's direction.

"Do you really want to know, Schultz?", he asked and a spark of the old humor could be seen for as second in his eyes.

"No no, I don't want to know anything", Schultz nearly shouted and rushed outside before he could see or hear anything he definitely didn't want to know.

Hogan looked at his men and could see a question in their eyes nobody dared to ask.

"Okay, what's up?", he asked patiently.

"Colonel, we … aren't sure how it would go on?", Kinch said bravely.

"I haven't decided yet", Hogan answered, sighing and avoiding eye-contact.

"Surely we need somebody to replace … him", LeBeau nearly whispered then, not sure hw his friends would react.

"Nobody could replace him", Newkirk said a bit harsh.

"I know, mon ami. But no one of us can build bombs like he did", LeBeau looked at him wide eyes.

"Yeah, I understand. But I think it's too, uhm, early", Newkirk replied.

"Are there any assignments from London, Kinch?", Hogan asked the Sergeant, trying to get his mind off the loss for a few seconds.

"Not yet, Colonel. After I told them what happened, they sent their regrets and maybe will give us kind of a break", Kinch answered.

"Fine", was all Hogan said. On the one hand, that was great because now they had time to mourn over their friend like he deserved it, but on the other hand they hadn't something to distract themselves from their mostly sad and guilty thoughts.

"Colonel Hogan, Colonel Hogan", Schultz entered the barracks, shouting.

"What's up, Schultz?", Hogan asked, a bit surprised. Again he had to face the consequences of Carter's disappearance: Nobody was there to watch out and tell them whether someone was going to enter the barracks.

"The Kommandant wants to see you in his office. Immediately", Schultz said, still gasping for air.

"Why, Schultz?", Hogan asked, but still had an idea why Klink wanted to see him in his office. Maybe the Kommandant thought that he could get Hogan to tell him something about Carter's escape.

"I know nothing, nothing, Colonel Hogan", Schultz said and it sounded like a mantra. Schultz always pretended to know nothing, but in fact he knew a lot. He himself couldn't say why he did that, maybe it was just more comfortable.

"Well, I see. Tell the Kommandant I'll be there in a few minutes", Hogan said then.

"But Colonel Hogan, please, the Kommandant told me to bring you to his quarters immediately!"

"Easy, Schultz, I'll be there in a few minutes. If this isn't enough for Klink, then tell him the thruth", Hogan said, at least a little bit smiling.

"The truth?", Schultz echoed with some fear in his voice.

"Yeah, that I'd like to help my men finish the tunnel to-", Hogan said.

Schultz interrupted him. "No, I hear nothing, I know nothing. Nothing, nothing!"

Then the Sergeant escaped from the barracks.

"What may Klink want?", Kinch asked.

"Maybe he thinks we know something about Car-, uhm, the escape", Hogan didn't dare to speak the name out loud.

"You can't tell him", LeBeau nearly whispered.

"I won't", Hogan said and wondered for a second whether his men had lost something of the confidence they had had in him.

LeBeau nodded.

Feeling that there was nothing left to say, Hogan went outside an headed for the office of Klink.

Kinch went downstairs to the tunnel to do something, maybe work out a more efficient radio or else, he had to do something to get his mind off his fallen friend. LeBeau tried to cook something and remembered how Carter had preferred his American food. But no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't remember any recipe. So he cooked some Ratatouille, unless he knew that no one was going to eat it because they all seemed to have lost their appetite. Newkirk sat down on Carter's bunk and felt simply tired. He hadn't had much sleep last night and then decided to lay down. Maybe he could forget his sorrow while taking a nap. Within seconds he was asleep and his last thought was him wondering whether Carter would really like him sleeping in his bunk.

Hogan went into the office of Kommandant Klink.

"You wanted to talk to me, Kommandant", he said while entering.

"Not only me, Colonel Hogan", Klink answered and made a gesture in the direction of a man in a black SS-uniform who stood at the window, watching whatever was happening outside.

"Oh, what a surprise! There's someone to visit a prisoner of war!", Hogan said a bit sarcastically.

"Yes, what a surprise", The visitor repeated and turned to face Hogan.

The Colonel could hardly avoid gasping for air because it caught him by surprise to suddenly face Major Hochstetter.

"Good morning Major, got hit by a truck?", Hogan asked with his mind still numb. He hoped nothing of the great surprise he felt was shown on his face.

Hochstetter snorted. "Not really, Hogan. It was a flying car."

"A flying car, and where was the driver? In Wonderland?", Hogan asked the only quite silly questions that came to his mind. He still couldn't understand. This couldn't happen!

"Very funny. The car flew because of an explosion caused by a saboteur at the new munitions factory", Hochstetter informed Hogan with something he was sure the American Colonel did still know. He suspected Hogan and maybe some of his men to help the Underground. If they did, they were also responsible for the mess his was now. There were burns all over his body, a deep wound on his left arm and a lot of bruises. If Hogan helped the Underground, he would pay for it.

"Oh, I didn't hear anything about it", Hogan said light-heartedly, but it was hard for him to keep the mask on his face.

"That was what I expected. If it comes to some saboteurs and the things they did you always have no clue", Hochstetter said and sounded so suspicious that right in this moment Hogan knew that it could get dangerous for him to work this out.

"Well, why should I have?", Hogan asked, not sure what he should do.

"Shut up an listen to me", Hochstetter barked.

"Yes, shut up and listen to him", Klink repeated and glared at Hogan through his monocle.

"This isn't your business, Klink", Hochstetter growled, annoyed by the Kommandant.

"Oh yes, I know, shut up and sit down", Klink murmured.

"Only to your information, Hogan, I caught the saboteur just before the explosion and when I wanted to take him to my car, the bombs went off. This man is still at the Gestapo headquarters, and when I question and I find out that you are involved in this, then you will be shit", Hochstetter barked and his face went red. If it was another day, Hogan would find this quite amusing, but right in this moment his couldn't do anything then bit his lower lip.

But instead of showing his surprise and relief, but also fear and light horror, Hogan said:"Excuse me for interrupting you, Major, but why are you sure the explosion was caused by a saboteur? Isn't there any chance that it was caused by technical (Versagen)?"

"Yes, why are you so sure?", Klink said and received a deathly glare from Hochstetter what made him to want to hide behind his desk.

"Because I caught a man who looked suspicious and if he wasn't a saboteur, my questions wouldn't hurt, would they?"

"I doubt that, Major. But when you caught that man just before the bombs went off, he wouldn't be that healthy, too?", Hogan asked after a great idea came to his mind. He still wasn't really able to realize that there might be a chance that Carter was alive.

"Yes, indeed, he looks quite awful with all his burns and wounds and his fever...", Hochstetter searched Hogan's face for a hint or something like this that would show him that the American Colonel knew the man. He himself wasn't sure whether he had seen this man before, but he seemed to know him. He still didn't knew why.

But Hogan's face was a mask. "So I can be sure that this so-called saboteur gets all the medical attention he needs."

"I'll leave this question unanswered because I've got something to do now. If something about him comes to your mind, Colonel Hogan, I'd like you to let me know this. You know, he'll get the best attention he needs, but if he answers my questions when I ask politely, I'll let him see the unpolitely ones", with this words Hochstetter left Klink's office, but his final threat stayed there.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling that he deserves every of his wounds", Klink murmured.

"After all, we all will get our punishment, in this way or in one another", Hogan said and tried a lightly smile.

"Colonel Hogan, you are dismissed", Klink said and waited for the American officer to leave the office. A part of the German hoped that Hogan really had nothing to do with the explosion. Then his thoughts turned to the escaped prisoner, Sergeant Carter, and he desperately tried to find a way to find the man until it was to late and he was too far away for Klink to reach him.

When Hogan stormed into the barracks, Newkirk was still asleep. In fact, he again dreamed of Carter. It was quite a strange dream. Newkirk simply stood there and tried to reach his friend who looked at him with a pleading look. Desperation could be seen in his eyes and also some fear. Newkirk shouted, but Carter's expression didn't change. Then Hochstetter appeared and placed himself between Carter and Newkirk. While the Corporal simply stared at him, Carter tried to run away, but he couldn't. It seemed like he was running against some walls. Hochstetter smiled an evil smile and watched the desperate tries of Carter to escape from him.

Newkirk woke up with a start when Hogan closed the door in a not so very silent way. A few expressions were seen on his face: desperation, fear, worry and also joy what surprised his men as well.

"Colonel? Did something happen?", Kinch asked

"You wouldn't believe what I found out!", Hogan bursted out and smiled like a little child who tells his mother that he won his first soccer match.

"We get two extra slices of white bread for dinner?", Newkirk suggested, still not so happy that Hogan woke him up because despite Carter's horrible impression he had liked it to see his best friend in his dream.

"It's better than this", Hogan responded, still grinning. Nevertheless a part of his mind already thought about a way to sort this mess in which they were in now out, but he allowed himself to be happy for a few moments.

"What's better than... Three slices of white bread?", LeBeau suggested, but didn't believe in this.

"Better than this", Hogan said.

"An extra chance to have a shower?", Kinch asked and couldn't understand why his CO was that happy.

"Think bigger", Hogan gave a hint.

"We won the war?", Newkirk asked and caused some of the prisoners in the barracks to cheer.

"Not that big", Hogan said.

"Come on, mon Colonel, give us a hint", LeBeau pleaded while he ignored the Ratatouille he began to cook.

"If everything goes right we will have the chance to get something back what we've lost", Hogan said, sure that they would understand now.

"Some of our accidentally lost chocolate?", Newkirk asked with slight humor which caused his room mates to smile because they thought on the reason of this incident.

"Seriously, now think on something we've lost, something bigger", Hogan got a bit annoyed because no one seemed to understand.

"Our freedom?", Kinch asked.

"Again, not that big. We've lost it some days ago."

"Felix?", LeBeau asked and thought on the little mouse which disappeared right after Carter's death.

"Wait, did you say Felix? Do you mean Carter?", Newkirk asked and said the name out loud after days of avoiding it. It felt quite strange, but it caused him to hope.

"Carter? Are you sure?", Kinch asked and raised an eyebrow. Did the Colonel go completely mad or did he tell the truth?

"Not really, but the best thing we can do is hope", Hogan answered and saw something he had missed he last couple of days: He saw his men smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, next chapter.

Thanks for your reviews.

Enjoy this chapter... and write some reviews, will you? :)

* * *

"Carter? We can get him back? But how? I mean... he is dead, we can't get a dead person back! The only thing of him we can get is his body and we saw him in the fire, so how do you want to get his dead body if it was burnt?", LeBeau asked in a rush and didn't really think about his words. He regretted them right after they had escaped his mouth, but there was no way he could take them back. He saw the horrified look in Newkirk's eyes, the shocked face of Kinch and an irritated Colonel, and that made him to regret his words even more.

"LeBeau's right, in that case there is no hope, but as I told you, there is hope, so he can't be dead, can he?", Hogan said sighing and his words made the whole situation a lot easier. He caught a thankful look of the Frenchman who really seemed to feel sorry for his words.

"You mean, he really is alive?", Newkirk asked and felt quite strange. A part of him wanted to believe Hogan, but the other part told him that it couldn't be true. How could Carter be still alive after an incident like the explosion?

"Of course I'm not completely sure about it, but let me tell you what happened: When I entered Klink's office, I got to know that it wasn't him who wanted to talk to me, it was Hochstetter."

"Hochstetter? But how...?", LeBeau interrupted.

"Easy, Corporal. He told me that he survived an explosion and caught the saboteur who caused it. He is now holding him captive at the Gestapo headquarters and is going to question him. I think he wanted to threat me when he told me between the lines that he knows that we have something to do with this and all of the Underground activity, but do you understand what he did? He changed the worst into something better for us!", Hogan told them and let out what now troubled him. How could he and his men get Carter out of the Gestapo headquarters and back to the prison camp without getting suspicious? It was no question that they would rescue Carter, but how?

"And Carter was the saboteur... but it can't be true. He couldn't survive an explosion like this?", Newkirk wasn't still believing it absolutely.

"I don't know, but he did! If everything goes right, you may ask him yourself!", LeBeau said and smiled a huge smile. Fortune was on their side again!

"LeBeau, did you burn anything?", Kinch asked, smelling something.

"What! A French chef can't burn anything! How could you...?", the little man shouted.

"And what's this then?", Newkirk asked and pointed on the huge black clouds which were coming from the direction of the stove.

"Mon dieu!", was all the French said before he tried to rescue the meal.

While LeBeau throw his Ratatouille into the bin, Hogan sat down on a chair next to the table and began to thought. He had to work out some plan, and this nothing could go wrong. It was too much at risk, but was it it worth? Should he risk the lives of his men to a rescue someone they maybe wasn't able to rescue because he was dead? Again Hogan felt the burden of responsibility. He had to decide whether he should ignore the risks and rescue Carter or whether he wasn't able to bear the risk.

"So, what's goin' to happen now?", Newkirk asked and looked at his commanding officer.

Hogan didn't respond.

"Uhm, Colonel? Are you with us?", the Corporal tried again.

"Of course I am", Hogan mumbled, not even listening to Newkirk. The only thing he wanted to do now was to go to his office, but he would feel like a coward if he did it.

"Ah, okay, so what we're gonna do now?", Newkirk asked.

"I'm not sure", Hogan answered.

"What about dressing up as some gestapo officers and demanding to get Carter out of the prison?", LeBeau said, giving it a try.

"Too risky. Hochstetter's paying attention", Hogan mumbled.

"What about simply getting him out? I mean, without uniforms and dressing up and somethin' else?", Newkirk tried.

"Risky as well, but maybe the only chance, huh?", Kinch said.

"Maybe, but what about dressing up as some simple Gestapo men so nobody would pay attention?", Newkirk had the next idea.

"Sounds good", LeBeau commented.

"I know", Newkirk smiled.

"Can't think on something else", Kinch said and gave a grin in the Corporal's direction.

"What do you think, Colonel?", Newkirk asked and almost felt a bit proud because the others had agreed to his idea.

"To be honest, I haven't got another idea", Hogan finally said and now faced his men.

"So what stops us?", LeBeau asked and had already forgotten his failed Ratatouille.

"Are you really willing to risk your lives to save someone you aren't sure to save?", Hogan asked.

"Of course", Newkirk said immediately and his comrades nodded in silent agreement.

"Are you aware of the chance that you may not survive this?", Hogan went on.

His men nodded all together.

"Then I think nothing's gonna stop us", Hogan said and caused them to smile. Now they had a task, something to work on and a hope which made them to do it. Maybe they could make the impossible possible, perhaps they could save a supposedly dead man.

In the evening when Schultz had to put the light out, they had everything ready. After the big Sergeant went out, Hogan, Newkirk, Kinch and LeBeau left their beds, already dressed in German uniforms. They disappeared in the tunnel and got out in the woods. There they met an underground agent who took them near the Gestapo headquarters by car. The man told them that he would wait at this meeting point for them to return. Kinch stayed with him to make sure nothing would happen to him. Hogan thanked the agent and then they went on to the huge building.

"Everybody knows his part, right?", Hogan whispered at LeBeau and Newkirk.

They nodded silently, but determined.

Then they went to the front door and opened it.

Hogan went in first, dressed as a Hauptmann, and had the expression of authority on his face.

Newkirk followed, dressed as Feldwebel as well as LeBeau, and they both looked like they knew nothing, like a well known German Feldwebel always did.

"Guten Abend, Herr Hauptmann", a German soldier greeted them in German.

"Guten Abend. Ist Major Hochstetter bei dem gefangenen Untergrundagenten?", Hogan asked. (_Good evening. Is Major Hochstetter with the caught Underground agent?)_

"Nein, er hat sich einen halben Tag freigenommen. Ihm war nicht gut", the man responded, working again on whatever he had to. _(No, he took half a day off. He didn't feel well.)_

"Ich verstehe. Wir kommen aus Berlin, um den Gefangenen zu befragen", Hogan said and was not sure whether this would work. _(I see. We came from Berlin to question the prisoner.)_

"Jetzt? Es ist schon spät", the man responded and shot Hogan a short look with raising an eyebrow. _(Now? It' s late.)_

"Denken Sie, wir sind den langen Weg von Berlin bis hierher gekommen, um uns dann von etwas Unwichtigen wie der Uhrzeit hindern zu lassen?", Hogan barked, hoping his plan would still work. _(Do you think we traveled all the way from Berlin to get hindered by something unimportant like the time?)_

"Nein. Leider können Sie den Gefangenen nur mit Erlaubnis von Major Hochstetter befragen. Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe direkte Anweisungen bekommen", the man said, now facing the Colonel with a glimpse of fear in his eyes. _(No. I'm afraid you only could question the prisoner with the permission of Major Hochstetter. I'm truly sorry, but I got direct orders.)_

"Zweifeln Sie an meiner Autorität oder der meiner Vorgesetzten in Berlin? Dann kostet es mich bloß einen Anruf, Sie aber vielleicht Ihren warmen Arbeitsplatz hier. Ich habe gehört, dass es in Russland zur Zeit sehr kalt ist", Hogan said with a unspoken threat in his voice. _(Do you doubt my authority or the one of my superiors in Berlin? Then it would cost me just one phone call, but it probably could cost you your warm job here. I heard that it's really cold in Russia nowadays.)_

"N-nein. Ich werde jemanden rufen, der Sie zur Zelle des Saboteurs bringt", the man said, fear now evident in both his eyes and voice. _(N-no. I'm going to call somebody who takes you to the cell.)_

"Das ist nicht nötig. Sagen Sie uns, welchen Weg wir nehmen müssen und wir kommen zurecht", Hogan offered, now sounding very politely. _(This isn't necessary. Tell us the way and we get along with it.)_

Without another question the soldier told them the way to the cell where they hoped Carter would be. After they went down some stairs, Newkirk breathed loudly.

"That was a close thing. I can't believe it worked", he said then.

"Me, too. It's a miracle", LeBeau whispered, afraid that someone might hear them speaking English.

"Where did your trust go? I told you it would work", Hogan tried to joke, but they were all too stressedto laugh. In fact, it even wasn't the truth because Hogan himself couldn't believe that it had worked.

"Sure, Colonel. Which way now?", Newkirk said quickly and looked a bit helplessly at the two ways they had the chance to go: the right one and the left one.

"Left, and then right,and then we have to look after a cell with the number 24", Hogan mumbled and went straight in the left direction.

On their way to the corridor where Carter's cell hopefully would be, Newkirk whispered in LeBeau's direction: "I still think that everything is a little too easy."

"Me, too, mon ami. But we can't help it, non?", the little Frenchman responded.

"You're right. I wonder whether the Colonel has a plan B", Newkirk said quietly, still having a bad feeling.

Then they didn't say anything more because the had gotten where the cell should be. Colonel Hogan checked every door for its number and stopped when he reached the one he had been looking for.

"We're there", he breathed and tried to steady himself for something that easily could be a disappointment.

"Open it", Newkirk said without any patience anymore. He knew that the chance that they had found Carter wasn't a big one, but he hoped with his dear heart that they just did.

"LeBeau?", Hogan asked.

"Oh sorry, mon Colonel. I forgot. The key", LeBeau said hastily and handed Hogan a small key which would open the door to the cell.

Hogan slowly opened the door with the help of the key, but for what they saw no one was ready to face.

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed at least a bit... and I hope that my translations aren't that bad...wanted to add some German to a story which takes part in Germany^^

Ifi^^


	5. Chapter 5

Have fun!!

* * *

First, they saw nothing, only the blackness inside. Slowly their eyes got used to the darkness and this was when they realized how small the cell was. Near the right wall, there was something like a bunk, only a lot smaller than the ones they had in Stalag 13. On this bunk, the three man could see a figure, curled up in a ball. The person on the bunk was nearly lifeless. Only the slowly, weak sign of his breathing could be seen.

Newkirk stopped breathing for an instant and nearly could feel his heartbeat stopping, too. If this man over there was Carter, he was surely a mess. Still frightened that this man wasn't Carter and fearing that whether it really was him, they wouldn't be able to move him or to help him, Newkirk finally took a step forward and was near the still form of the man earlier then he wished to.

Hearing LeBeau holding his breath behind him and Colonel Hogan swallowing hard, Newkirk carefully touched the man who still faced the wall so they weren't able to see his face. Biting his lip, the Corporal waited for a movement in response, but there was no movement at all. Maybe the man hadn't noticed because he was unconscious or something like this. So Newkirk shook him a bit harder, still trying to be careful and not to hurt him more. Still no response.

Newkirk turned and looked at Hogan but wasn't able to see the expression on his face because it was still very dark inside the cell.

"Do you think it is him?", Newkirk whispered.

"I'm not sure. Try to move him", Hogan ordered quietly.

"Wilson will have your head if it is really him and if he is gravely injured", LeBeau tried to joke, but none of the men was in the mood to laugh.

"I have to take the risk", Hogan mumbled and nodded in Newkirk's direction.

The Corporal turned and carefully moved the man so that he would face them, again holding his breath and not even noticing it.

LeBeau looked away, not ready to face the truth, whatever the truth was.

Hogan hadn't decided whether it was better to close his eyes or to help Newkirk by watching what he would do. As a leader, he decided to watch. Also he put his hand on Newkirk's shoulder to show him that he was not alone, whatever would happen in the next few seconds.

When Newkirk finally finished to turn the man around, there was still no chance for them to check whether it was Carter because it was too dark. Hogan searched his pocket for some matches and lit one. The little flame soon filled the room with light and revealed the true identity of the prisoner.

Hogan couldn't avoid gasping and letting the match fall to he ground.

Newkirk bit his lip. First, he felt overwhelming joy, which was soon replaced by anger.

LeBeau began to smile widely.

It really was Carter who laid there. And he was in a very bad condition.

Hogan, Newkirk and LeBeau first didn't recognize the whole mess Carter was. They were so happy that they felt the urge to cry out in joy but could only whisper because there was still the danger to get discovered by the Germans.

It took them a few minutes to calm down and then Newkirk looked closely at his friend who laid there, still motionless. He tipped him on the shoulder, but Carter didn't react.

Newkirk shot a worried glace in Hogan's direction who had discovered the fact that Carter urgently needed help, possibly medical attention.

Hogan sent LeBeau to the door so that he could take a watch and warn them if a Gestapo man or somebody else appeared. Then he knelt down next to Carter where Newkirk was already on his knees.

"Carter?", he shook the shoulder of the young, injured man while asking.

No reponse.

"Maybe we should check him for injuries?!", Newkirk said and felt panic growing in his stomach. He wasn't used to a motionless Carter.

"Let's get him here on the ground or he would fall down from this bunk", Hogan said quietly and did just what he said with the help of Newkirk.

Then the two men checked for broken bones, but despite of some cracked rips which worried them there was nothing seriously.

After that Hogan lit some matches at the same time to get more light. Now he and Newkirk had the chance to check Carter for some other injuries and what they saw really shocked them.

The Sergeant's face was full of cuts and bruises, covered with dirt and dried blood. They lifted his shirt and discovered that nearly his entire upper torso was full of burns, dried blood and bruises, too. Newkirk dared to touch his forehead and nodded at Hogan. Carter had a high fever, like the Colonel had expected. The burnt skin was also very hot to the touch. When Newkirk discovered that,he touched Carter accidentally a bit harder which caused the unconscious man to moan softly.

Newkirk looked at the Colonel in horror. Hogan didn't say anything, his face showed no expression, but his eyes glowed with hatred.

"They've beaten him", he whispered

"Those bastards", was all Newkirk could manage to say.

"How is he?", LeBeau asked from the door. The French didn't hear all of the conversation and was curious.

"Full of cuts, burns and bruises from the explosion. There're also some cracked ribs. But they've beaten him while questioning him", Hogan informed LeBeau.

"Mon dieu! How shall we get him to the Stalag?", LeBeau asked.

"LeBeau's right, Colonel, they wouldn't let us go with him and there's no chance that they wouldn't notice us carrying him out", Newkirk said. He hadn't thought about it at the Stalag, he hadn't even given it a thought while getting to this place, the only thing he had thought of was hoping that Carter would be here.

"They will notice and check a living prisoner getting out of this place, but they won't ask questions about a dead one", Hogan said. He hadn't also given much of a thought of their escape, too, and this was the first thing that had come to his mind.

"You're a genius", Newkirk managed to whisper, but Hogan did hear it and was proud of it.

"Okay, listen. LeBeau and me, we're going to look for something to carry a dead body. I hope we will find something. Newkirk, I'd like you to stay here in case Carter wakes up. Wait for us", Hogan told them.

"But what will I do if some of the guards or even Hochstetter shows up?", Newkirk asked.

"Try to make the best of it. And try to not endanger yourself more than necessary", Hogan ordered.

Then he went out of the cell. Before completely escaping it, he turned around.

"Good luck", he told the Corporal. Then he went off, followed by LeBeau and tried to find something to cover Carter's body so that one could think he was already dead. The thought that if they had waited longer, they would have had Carter really dead really frightened him and he didn't dare to think on the effects of Carter's real death when they could have had the chance to avoid it. It would have destroyed them all.

Newkirk stayed in the dark and listened to Carter's silent breathing. After a few minutes this breathing seemed very loud and he could hear how labored and unsteady it was. Carter could be grateful to be still unconscious, because by getting conscious, he would be in a lot of pain.

To be honest, Newkirk felt quite uncomfortable while he sat there and couldn't do anything to help his friend. He regretted not asking the Colonel to leave his matches there, because he could hardly see something in the darkness of the cell. The only light came from the little window in the door.

To avoid feeling too alone, he started to talk to the motionless Carter:

"Hey mate, in which mess did you get yourself this time? We can only hope Colonel Hogan and LeBeau find something to cover you, so we can get you out of here. Hopefully they don't run into a patrol or even Hochstetter. I can tell you, the Colonel told us that he is in a bad condition, but I guess, it isn't bad enough to stop hurting and even torturing you. But nevertheless, I can tell you that I'm happy to see you alive, even in this condition. We all thought you were dead after the explosion and this time, it really got us, you have to know. Everyone was sorry for us and everyone missed you dearly. The Colonel told Klink that you escaped, but I guess, even him and especially Schultz wished you were back. And now, if everything goes right, we will prove that really no one escapes Stalag 13. But Holy Christ, mate, despite your bad condition, I would be very grateful if you opened your eyes, only to show that you're really alive. You know, I can't stand your death a second time, and losing you when we should be capable to rescue you, would be like hell. No, even worse than hell. I guess, I couldn't stand living with losing a friend like you. Colonel Hogan would jump from a bridge or something like this, because he really was a mess after your first dying, when you know what I mean. So please, mate, show me that you are alive. It would only encourage us all to work for your rescue and also I wouldn't be alone anymore. You know, talking to an unconscious person is pretty silly and maybe useless, because you can't hear me, but it helps me."

Newkirk stopped, thinking on something else to say. It seemed pretty silly, indeed, but it made him feel less alone.

"So mate, you know, when this ruddy night is over, I'd like to see you back in the Stalag. I'm sure, Wilson will take care of you, but for this, you have to hold on a little bit longer. Start again breathing properly, it kind of panics me to listen to your unsteady breathing. You know, as I told you, this whole operation can't go on without you! We need you, mate, you have to believe this. Even when we make fun of you, when we are angry with you because you messed up something, we still need you. We don't recognize it very often, but you are very important for the operation. No one can build bombs like you can, and no one can imitate a German officer like you. So please don't die on me now!", Newkirk pleaded as Carter's breathing sounded more horrible.

When Carter refused to take another breath, Newkirk's heart seemed to stop, too, but then he heard something that seemed the most beautiful sound to him in this moment.

"Y'know, I won't", Carter whispered.

Newkirk bit his lip. He could hardly stop himself to cheer out loud because of the intensive happiness he felt right in this moment.

"I know, I know", he said calmly after getting himself so far to speak calmly.

Carter moaned slightly.

"Good to see one of you guys", he mumbled and then hissed in pain when he tried to move himself in a more comfortable position.

"Don't move. It's only painful", Newkirk said with a soft voice. Despite the circumstances he considered himself lucky.

Carter stopped moving, but didn't say anything at all. He felt tired and his upper torso felt like it was still burning. The numerous cuts itched and he felt every inch of his body ache because of the explosion and Hochstetter's questioning methods. But he was grateful to have Newkirk there at his side. He had thought he might never see him or Hogan or LeBeau, Kinch, Schultz and the others again and while being nearly delirious from the pain and the fever he had been sure to die there in this cell. And being all alone despite the "questioning" had threatened to destroy him part by part. But now, he was sure everything would get better.

"Colonel Hogan and LeBeau will be here in a minute or so, I'm sure. Then we'll get you out of here, okay?", Newkirk said quietly, not sure what to do.

"Mmh", was all Carter managed to say. He was so tired and felt so weak that he hardly could open his eyes only to be greeted by a room full of darkness and only with a little light. He saw Newkirk sitting there next to him and watching him.

"How long?", Carter asked, his voice was not more than a slight whisper.

"Sorry?" Newkirk asked and got a little more worried by the apparent weakness of his friend.

"How long have I been here?", Carter asked, getting more tired and kind of frustrated because of his own weakness.

"Two or three days", Newkirk answered.

"Oh", was the only response he got.

"Not so long, but it seemed like an eternity. Don't do this ever again to us, okay?", Newkirk said.

"What?", Carter asked and it took Newkirk several minutes to even understand the word which reached, spoken so quiet to be nothing more than a silent sigh, his ear not very easily. Carter was so tired and speaking seemed like spending more than the energy that he had left.

"Dying", Newkirk said and hoped Carter would understand.

The young man's mind was all blurry and dull, but the realization had hit home. He knew that his comrades had gone through their personal hell, too.

"I'm sorry", Carter whispered, again closing his eyes. He knew he couldn't start to sleep again, but hell, he was tired.

"Don't you ever be sorry! It's not your fault!", Newkirk siad a bit loudly and then regretted it. Hopefully nobody had heard him.

His whole body froze when he heard a key turning in the lock. Right in this moment he knew it was now over for him. In a short moment of stupidity he had caught the attention of the Germans and had also signed the death sentence for both Carter an himself. All those thought raced through his head and he took his gun out. When he had to die, he would not fall without fighting and protecting his fallen friend.

"Now I'm sorry", he managed to whisper in Carter's direction before the door opened.

I'm trying to continue this story soon... and I hope you enjoyed it... tell me, what you think about it!!

Yours, Ifi^^


End file.
